1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to radio antennas and more particularly to a reflector dish for such an antenna through which signals in a predetermined frequency band can pass.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two antennas transmitting signals in different frequency bands are often mounted in close proximity to each other such as on the fuselage of an aircraft. Where one of such antennas employs a dish, this dish can block the transmission and reception of signals by the other antenna when the transmission and reception paths for the two antennas has the same or a closely similar orientation. To the best knowledge of the inventor, there are no effective prior art devices for overcoming this problem.